Dwile Flonking
Dwile Flonking is the disgraced ex-president of the IPF. He was found guilty of gross misconduct by an internal inquiry in late 2019 but is said to be looking into legal action against the current committee. As of January 2020, no official charges have been filed by either party, but the allegations against Flonking have been reported on in depth by The Daily Whismur and The Daily Swellograph. Controversies Wonder League All Star hosting process In a piece of investigative journalism that stunned the world, The Daily Whismur proved beyond any reasonable doubt that Flonking had accepted a massive bung in return for his backing for the Faraway Island to win the Wonder League All Star match hosting rights. Despite the grandeur of The Faraway Resort Arena, criticism of the project had been levelled at its location and history of pokémon rights abuses. Flonking was able to continue in his role as chairman of the IPF but his reputation took a big hit, with approval ratings hovering at a low of 23%. Wonder League Forcible Trade scandal In July 2019, Bob Sudowoodward of The Private Sableye published evidence comprehensively proving that Flonking intended to implement a "forced trade" policy for any Wonder League competitor who didn't score a KO. Flonking's intention was to "jazz up" the sport and emphasise attack and aggression, despite the general feeling that the discipline was in a healthy state at the time. Pokémon rights campaigners, already upset at his involvement in the Faraway Resort Arena project and the 2013 Rapidash meat scandal, demanded a boycott of IPF events until Flonking was removed from position. Mountain Dew became a prominent spokésmon for the campaign. Team Rocket membership debacle In late 2019, The Daily Swellograph was the third publication to score a massive coup related to Flonking, publishing on their front page nothing but a giant image of Flonking's Team Rocket membership card. The next two pages displayed a series of photographs of Flonking at the Kingdra's Head in Viridian City, enjoying a round of dwile flonking with Giovanni, a Kantonese politician himself heavily linked with Team Rocket. The following eighteen pages, supplementary pull-out, glossy poster and even wordsearch all contained convincing evidence of Flonking's involvement with Team Rocket, showing him to be prominent in the international Persian trade and the laundering of Donphan and Mamoswine tusks, amongst other misdemeanours. As a result of his association with the criminal enterprise, at the time said to be complicit in underground illegal pokébattling, the IPF had no choice but to suspend Flonking's stewardship and he was eventually removed from his post after a lengthy internal investigation. Flonking has since spoken out against Giovanni, whose legal team refused to involve him in the politician's ultimately successful defamation case against the Swellograph. Personal Life Flonking lives in Viridian City with his wife and fourteen children. His first Pokémon was a Grimer, now a Muk, although this was taken off him by a court of law in 2007 following a legal investigation and pressure from Pokémon rights group PIRA. Following the case he branded Mr Fuji "the lavender menace", although he has insisted he said "Lavender". He was back in court the following week when Mr Fuji sued him. He was crowned "King of Lush Jungle" following his victory in the first season of I'm an IPF Member...Get Me Out of Here!, although there was clear evidence he cheated in the series final. In 2012 he launched his own brand of wine, "fwine", but it was unpopular and production ceased the following year. Flonking enjoys dwile flonking and until 2019 played for The Kingdra's Head in Viridian. He is a libertarian and has shares in several food production and waste processing companies. He has expounded on the delights of a greasy fry-up in the morning. Category:Victims of Professor Oak's Ponzi scheme